


Pillow Talk

by orphan_account



Series: Before Fox River 'verse [1]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Child, Child Abuse, Fluff, Foster Care, Gen, Kid - Freeform, Kid!Fic, Little Michael, Pre-Canon, Sweet, little Lincoln, snapshot, the name game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lincoln comforts Michael in the darkness of another bedroom in yet another foster home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

"Mike, stop crying." Lincoln begged in a rugged whisper. He glanced at his brother in the bed opposite, barely visible in the dim light filtering under the bedroom door. "Michael, please-," he coaxed. "If he comes in he'll kick the crap out of both of us!" 

Michael sniffled in response and continued to cry. 

Two hours beforehand, the two had been forcibly excused from the dining table by their foster father whilst their new mommy watched, unfazed, and continued to eat her pizza and enquire after her daughter's day at school. 

Michael had received most of the brute force of the ex-Military man as he tanned his backside and shoved him through the bedroom door, cracking his head off the jamb in the process. Lincoln had stood up for his brother, but it had been worthless - earning him a back-hander and a thick lip. But Michael was still so small, so naive, and he cried in pain, not realising that angering the man further would only make it worse. 

"Michael, come on..." Lincoln slipped out of bed as quietly as he could and padded across the thin carpet to his brother. He gripped the duvet and slipped into the bed alongside Michael. He wrapped his arm around Michael's waist and pulled him close. "Buddy, you gotta be quiet. If he comes back in here it's gonna be worse." He shushed him. "It's gonna be okay, I promise. Just a little while longer and I'll get us a place, just me an you. It'll be so good, Michael. No one on our case, no one making rules. Just us." 

"When?" Michael barely managed over staggered breaths. 

Lincoln shrugged his shoulders awkwardly into Michael's pillow. "I don't know, buddy, but soon."

Michael sniffed and shuddered out a final, quiet sob. "I wanna go home, Linc. I want mom back. I wanna go home!" 

Lincoln's stomach tightened at the worse and the sounds of sadness in his brothers voice made his heart thud heavily in his chest. He pulled Michael impossibly closer. "It's okay, buddy." He said quietly. "You got me. You've always got me, always, no matter what. I'm never goin' anywhere, Mikey, never. I swear."

Michael snuggled in to his brothers warmth, not entirely soothed but calmer at the constant presence. "I miss her." He whispered a moment later. 

Lincoln's breath caught. "Me too." He grumbled back, quiet as he could. 

"Don't you think that maybe the social worker can find dad?" Michael asked innocently.

In the darkness, Lincoln's face hardened at the idea of seeing him again. "No, Mike. He's useless." 

Michael sighed a warm breath against Lincoln's arm. "So is this chump!" 

Lincoln smirked at the ferocity of Michael's delivery. "You don't want dad, Mikey; he never wanted us so don't give him the satisfaction." 

He felt Michael shuffling beside him, getting comfortable as he finally began to feel settled. When he opened his mouth again, what came out made Lincoln laugh into his arm.

"Lincoln-Lincoln-bo-Bincoln-banana-fana-fo-Fincoln..."

"Go to sleep." Lincoln whispered, poking Michael's side, barely recovering from his hysterics. 

"You're staying here, right?" Michael questioned quickly. 

Lincoln tightened his arms around him. "Of course. Didn't I say I'd never leave?"


End file.
